narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Faz
is a young citizen of the Tonika Village. Background Faz was a child in Tonika Village before it was attacked. During its destruction, he was rescued by Dokku along with two others before leaving their home and meeting up with Leo and Miina along the way to Hachō Village. Personality Faz is rather childish and tends to nag about everything he dislikes, such as eating fish for example (however, he discovered later that he, in fact, likes fish). He also dislikes efforts. He seems to try to crowd the destruction of his village out and is brought to the verge of tears when faced with the truth. He is equally as impressionable as his friends, admiring Naruto's rather basic ability to stand on water and attempting to emulate it repeatedly with Lando and Leo. He shows great love towards his new family, consisting of Miina, Leo, Sora, Lando, Dokku, Shiseru and himself. Appearance He is a pudgy boy with short black hair and red, round cheeks. He wears casual clothings, like a simple pink shirt with grey overalls and sandals. Part II Power He, Lando, and Leo are fishing and due to Lando's knowledge, Leo manages to fill a whole bucket with fish. Faz says that he dislikes fish and that his mother never cooked some because she knew about it, forcing Leo to angrily shout that Faz's mother is gone now. Shocked by the harsh words, Faz starts crying but is stopped by Miina's melody she created with a wooden sticcado. They later flee from Naruto and Sakura, but are relieved when Naruto manages to save Dokku and Miina from falling down a bridge. They later prepare a meal, in which Faz realises that he actually likes fish, and take a bath afterwards. Faz is as surprised as Leo and Lando by Naruto's ability to walk on water and tries with the other two to perform this technique as well. Anyway, they gave up after many failed attempts. He is later seen sleeping peacefully with the other four. The next day, he and the other kids push a sick-looking Naruto to train them. At the beach of Hachō Village, he, Sora and Lando mourn about their families, but are happy as well when Naruto notes that there are indeed people who take care of them, referring to Shiseru and Dokku. He is shocked as the rest when Shiseru slaps Miina after the latter didn't stop to bother Naruto. When Disonasu and the Tonika Village Head appeared, he is disturbed as the rest after finding out the latter is just brought back to life. Reinforcements arrive from Konohagakure, giving Dokku and Shiseru enough time to bring the children to safety. After Kabuto and his forces retreat, Shiseru brings them home, where they sit stunned for several hours, until Faz breaks the silence by starting to cry about Dokku, who was kidnapped by Kabuto. The others also start crying, until Leo calms down and encourages them to save Dokku by themselves. After taking the two remaining sounds required to activate the Saezuri to the ruins of Tonika Village, the children were greeted by Kabuto and Disonasu, who were holding Dokku captive. The group witnesses Disonasu activating the Ama no Hoko and as the Konoha-nin engage Kabuto's reincarnated shinobi, they flee the battlefield alongside Shiseru. During their escape, they nearly got hit by lightning caused by the Ama no Hoko, forcing them to go back since Dokku states that he could stop it as a former Tonika Village Guard. As they bid farewell, Shiseru tells Faz to change his picky attitude and encourages him to take care of the others. Faz and the others cry as their new parents approach the Saezuri but follow them as Naruto lost control about himself and slowly takes the form of Kurama. After Miina stopped Kurama's influence, Faz and the others beg Naruto to save Shiseru, who falls down a cliff at the moment. After Naruto saved her and defeated his clone, the group is elated and happily hugs him. de:Fazu